shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ricizubi/Let's make this ship much more beautiful
Morning People! Your new Vice Admiral Richard is here with a blog and a suggestion. From now on I'll start teaching you to learn templates!! It's far far far better than pasting all the damn code from somehwere!!!! But it all comes to if you people will agree to my suggestions! First of all: #Would you like to use the same kind of infobox template as everyone else to create a certain uniformity? That means that you will be using the same template and not random different ones. This is mandatory on the One Piece wiki and it gives the wiki and its pages a nice aspect. Even for pages without an image in the infobox, an infobox adds points to the aestethic of the page. NOT TO MENTION THAT IT IS ANNOYING TO SEE GALLERIES AND SLIDESHOWS IN INFOBOXES! YOU CAN USE A TEMPLATE CALLED ! But the templates aren't properly explained on how to be used yet! I'll take care of that! :2. Would you prefer images without thumbs or images with thumbs in the infoboxes? I expect most of you to say no, but if there are people that wish to use them. They're free to do so. Although I'd like to say in my sincere opinion that they look damn horrible! For the people who don't know how to remove them: Enter Source Mode when editing and remove the "|thumb" part inside the image link. Normallyan image file with a thumb would look like this: Also in source you can customize the size of your picture by adding a number of pixels i.e. "250px" and don't forget to add the "px" at the end right after the number. Also sepparate it from the link with a "|". Hope that will help. :3. Would you like to have certain colorscheme? I noticed that for locations there is a colorscheme. But what about pirate crews and such. Would you like colorschemes for those as well? It would be very easy to create colorschemes and also to use them. But to use them in infoboxes, you'll have to use template infoboxes and not just code infoboxes... These 3 things combined can be done with ease, they jsut require time and the permission of the ship. (Not like I can just change your pages randomly) So I'd be more than happy if you wwould agree to this to make this ship more beautiful and easier to use! (gets in Garp mode) I'LL BE GLAD TO TEACH YOU THE WAY OF THE FIST OF LOVE You won't have to do much, just let me handle it all! But if you wish to help these 3 points can be fitted into a single mission! It's something that can be done for almost every page on SOF! *Characters *Locations *Pirate Crew and other groups *DFs and Fighting Styles *Weapons? *and so on... The mission will be alphabetized and it will be to create standard Infoboxes for the pages of SOF. I would suggest giving out 50 mil per letter for fixing up the infoboxes of EVERY page that requires them of that respective letter. That means: *Adding a switch if needed *Removing the thumb *Using a template and filling out all known information The colorscheme issue is something that you could see on the OP wiki. It'd be used for crews and groups. Also for weapons, DFs and fighting styles that belong to the members of the respective crew. (For fighting styles, it could be different colors in the infobox if they are used by more groups) Category:Blog posts